Contemplando Estrelas
by Sunny Weasley
Summary: Como alguém orgulhoso como Sirius Black se declara para a primeira pessoa que ele realmente amou? Esta pessoa acreditaria em suas palavras?


Contemplando Estrelas.

Certa noite, Sirius Black se encontrava deitado nas gramas de Hogwarts, á beira do grande lago. Era uma noite estrelada, um grande calor invadia Hogwarts, e Sirius, apenas contemplava as estrelas.

Sirius Black, famoso aluno de Hogwarts e integrante dos Marotos, era também um animago, podia virar cachorro. Era muito orgulhoso de si e gostava de ficar com muitas alunas, mesmo sem amá-las. Porém, esta situação mudara, seu coração canino que sempre fora duro como osso, agora estava mole, mole, como manteiga.

_Ela acreditaria em mim se eu lhe dissesse a verdade? Ou acharia que eu estaria fazendo com ela o mesmo que fiz com as outras garotas? _

Não muito distante dali, no salão comunal da Grifinória, que se achava atrás de um quadro de uma mulher gorda, estava Lys, uma menina delicada de cabelos castanhos escuros de mechas ruivas, com olhos escuros, porém, profundos.

Ela lia um livro, ou tentava ler, para se distrair, tirar seus pensamentos _dele._ Ela se sentia aflita, triste. Então, Lys joga seu livro em um assento ao seu lado, se levanta e sai da sala comunal, indo em direção ao jardim, pois queria ficar sozinha para pensar.

_ Porque ele tinha de ser assim, Mérlin? Ele não podia ter um coração e com este me amasse?_

Sirius continuava a contemplar as estrelas, calmo, quando de repente escuta um barulho, _alguém_. Ele se levantara imediatamente, tentando enxergar na escuridão. De alguma forma, _ele sabia_. Sabia quem estava ali, e sabia o que deveria fazer, que seria dizer a verdade, independentemente das conseqüências.

_ É agora, não há mais porque esconder. Esconder sentimentos provoca dor, solidão. Preciso dizer o que sinto, não consigo mais ignorar este sentimento, o suor em minhas mãos quando eu a vejo, o arrepio quando sem querer a toco. _

- Lys? – perguntou ele, para a escuridão.

- Sirius? – uma voz feminina surge na escuridão, o chamando.

De repente, aquela escuridão acaba, as nuvens saem da frente da lua, expondo uma gloriosa lua minguante. Sirius avista cabelos cheios e cacheados, iluminando o mais perfeito rosto que ele já vira.

- Lys, eu... Preciso falar com você.

Black acena com a cabeça em direção á beira do lago, onde há pouco tempo ele estivera deitado, contemplando as estrelas, pensando _nela_. Ambos caminham em direção ao lago, e param em sua beira. Um silêncio profundo pairava sobre os dois, deixando-os nervosos, aguardando o momento em que conversariam, dividiriam sentimentos.

- E então, o que você quer me falar? – pergunta Lys, quebrando o silêncio que sua ansiedade não deixou permanecer.

- Lys, eu tenho que lhe dizer uma coisa que você _precisa_ saber. Estive escondendo por tanto tempo, mas agora simplesmente não dá mais, eu...

- Não, Sirius – interrompe Lys.

- Não o que?

- Eu sei o que você vai dizer, e eu não quero que diga. Eu sei que eu não vou ser a primeira a ouvir isto, eu sei. – Os olhos profundos da menina estavam marejados de lágrimas, lágrimas que ela queria esconder, lágrimas que representavam a dor de um amor difícil.

- Lys, eu sei o que você está pensando, mas eu juro, juro pelo que você quiser, eu nunca disse a ninguém as palavras "eu te amo". Sei que você pensa que será apenas mais uma para mim, que eu vou lhe abandonar em pouco tempo, que você será usada, mas eu não vou fazer isto. De alguma forma que eu não sei explicar você é diferente. E é por isso que eu te amo, Lys. E eu preciso que você me dê uma chance, eu preciso lhe mostrar que eu mudei, que não sou o mesmo Sirius Black de antes.

As lágrimas de Lys não se seguraram e naquele momento, elas apenas rolavam livremente por seu rosto. A mão de Sirius se levantou e, com as costas da mão, ele secou suas lágrimas, e então virou sua mão, afagando o rosto pálido de Lys.

- Sirius, eu não irei suportar ser ferida. E você é o único que conseguirá me ferir, qualquer um pode vir aqui e me dar o mais dolorido dos socos, mas eu sei que não existe dor pior do que uma dor de amor, uma dor que não fere fisicamente, mas acerta em cheio o coração.

- Lys, eu faço um voto perpétuo se você quiser. Eu te amo, e juraria isso pra você com um voto perpétuo, porque se algum dia essas palavras forem mentira, eu morreria. Lys, eu morreria por você, eu morreria por amor. Acredite em mim.

Uma pausa ocorreu, Lys pensava, enquanto Sirius aguardava.

- Eu acredito – sussurrou ela de olhos fechados - Sirius Black, eu acredito em você, eu amo você.

Sirius soltou uma risada, uma risada de alegria, de amor. Ela o amava, ele a teria.

- Lys, eu amo você.

Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela, selando seus lábios nos dela formando um beijo delicado e gentil, diferente dos que ele já dera antes. Eles se afastaram, e então abraçados, se deitaram ali, olhando para o céu, apenas contemplando estrelas.

_N/A:Oiii gente, esta é a minha segunda fic, espero que vocês tenham gostado, deste lado mais profundo de Sirius Black. Hehe, beijos. Sunny._


End file.
